db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Kerrigan
Sarah Kerrigan '''is a former Ghost - special forces agent - and a Zerg Queen from ''StarCraft. ''After being trained since childhood as a supersoldier, she was betrayed and left for death against the deadly Zerg bio-terrors. However, instead of dying, she was converted into the leader of the Zerg Swarm. Sarah has considerable psionic powers. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Gabriel Angelos) Age: 33 Height: 5'10" Weight: 163 bs '''Dan: '''Born Sarah Louise Kerrigan on the planet of TarKossia in 2481, Kerrigan was put into the Ghost program after she accidentally killed her mother and incapacitated her father in a mental attack. '''Lacie: '''Her head just came off… '''Dan: '''She was so powerful psionically the Terran Confederacy- '''Lacie: Rednecks in space? YES! Dan: '''-had to readjust their entire scale to account for her abilities. She scored a 12 on a scale that went from 1 to 10. '''Lacie: '''She got through Ghost training with resistance, but was adjusted mentally to become for the Confederacy, and enjoyed a career working for the Confederacy, until she was taken by the Sons of Korhal, a resistance group against the Confederacy. '''Dan: '''Quite the mouthful, eh? '''Lacie: '''Shut up. '''Dan: '''After battling numerous forces, she was betrayed by her leader Arcturus Mengsk and was captured by the Zerg- an ancient race of biological masters. '''Lacie: Oh, why would you do that? Now there’s no happy ending! Dan: '''However, her reign as the leader of the Zerg has been absolute since the previous leader the Overlord died, and now she plans to exact revenge on those that have wronged her. '''Lacie: Kerrigan’s main weapon is her wings and blades; six blades, like wings on a bird except made from bone. She also has a set of long blades on her hands, kinda like fingernails except much deadlier. Dan: '''But Kerrigan’s main weapon is undoubtably her psionic skills. At a young age she was capable of telekinesis and the Psychic Attack, capable of ripping brains apart. She is capable of cloaking, long range telepathy, and telekinesis. '''PSIONIC ABILITIES: Psychic Attack Thrashes and destroys brains Even affects those with resistance, like Major Rumm Can shut down brains without killing Can force foes to relive bad memories and experiences A charged up version can destroy colonies Master Telekinetic Can stop bullets mid-flight Can disable guns from the inside Capable of flight, into the atmosphere Can throw people and objects Nova was capable of destroying a skyscraper in moments Can implode city-sized Battlecruisers Tensile strength does not affect telekinesis; steel = wood Can enhance her physiology via telekinesis Rips open steel doors and rip hybrids in half Can force-choke via Crushing Grip Requires line of sight Lacie: '''In addition, she wields a large arsenal of psionic spells. They range from direct attacks to infestation, which makes her pretty versatile. ''PSIONIC SPELLS:'' Psionic Storm A massive maelstrom of psionic energy that fries brains and damages the landscape Razor Storm Storm of energy barbs that tears apart armor Both storms require a lot of energy Psionic Blast - Small ball of psionic energy Implosion - Crushes machines with a gravity field Kinetic Blast - Long range shot that does 300 damage at long range Chain Reaction - Spreads attacks to other foes, dealing more damage Infest Broodlings - Enemies damaged by Kerrigan spawn two broodlings (Small zerg ) Apocalypse - Giant blast of psionic energy that breaks buildings Crushing Grip - Holds Kerrigan's foes in a grip of psionic energy Mend - Heals Kerrigan by 150 life points Can cloak / turn invisible''' Dan: '''Also, Kerrigan has three debilitating attacks used for not lethality, but making a foe less capable. '''Lacie: '''Kinda hard to fight when you're slow. ''DEBILITATING ATTACKS:'' Ensnare - Sticky green slime that halves agility Can be focused into a Spider-Man web Fury - Attacks faster for every successful attack landed Psionic Dash - Enhances Kerrigan's speed allowing her to dash through foes''' Dan: '''Also, Kerrigan is a master melee fighter. Not only can she match fighters like Zeratul in solo combat, but she also has six wings that can shred normal armor and rip people in half. '''Lacie: '''They look like bird wings, to be honest. They're aren't used for flight, though; they will kill you dead. ''MELEE ABILITY:'' Six Wings Like a bird's bones Can be used as spears to cut through armor and shielding Can rip people in half Seven-inch nails Experienced Martial Artist Trained since childhood Can break a neck with a single kick Can parry psychic lightsabers Acid Spit''' Dan: '''In addition, Kerrigan is capable of burrowing; digging underground to heal and hide from attacks. '''Lacie: '''So… she’s a bug? ''BURROWING:'' Digs underground to surprise foes Deep Tunnel moves underground to ambush Digs underground in a few seconds Regenerates faster underground Pretty much immune to ground attacks''' Dan: Kind of. Her zerg physiology has granted her a durable exoskeleton, capable of absorbing wounds and regenerating health. She can tank tank shots, regenerate, and has resistance to a lot of things due to her Zerg biology. Lacie: Zerg were created long ago by the godlike Xel'Naga, making them very powerful evolving organisms. Also, she’s a bug. ZERG PHYSIOLOGY: Hardened skin which can lessen attack damage Zerg Carapace can deflect small arms fire Wolverine-like regeneration, can heal attacks in moments Can endure tank shots Resistance to cold, heat, psionic attacks, chemicals, and vacuum Enhanced endurance, can run for days Dan: The Queen of Blades has long since made her enemies know and fear her, and for good reason. She's arguably the strongest psionic in the StarCraft universe, was once the strongest Ghost of all time, and has led the Zerg into a new age of prosperity, at least for a race of genetically engineered weapons. Lacie: She can destroy buildings with her mind, m'kay? FEATS: One of the strongest psionic beings in StarCraft Dominated a Protoss Matriarch's mind when not on the same planet Defeated 4 Primal Zerg champions at the same time Survived a null zone powered by 4 Xel'Naga temples Can destroy hybrids Took out, allegedly, one million marines by the end of Flashpoint Defeated Zeratul, Tassadar, and Jim Raynor solo Can manipulate hypersonic Gauss rounds and send them back as anti-armor psychic attacks Can process 1000 things at once Telepathically controls the Zerg Swarm Dan: '''Though, Kerrigan has weaknesses. She can be angered, for one, and her energy has limits. ''WEAKNESSES:'' Can have anger issues Energy levels have limits, though they do regenerate quickly Psychic Attack doesn't work on everyone''' 'Lacie: '''You can certainly see, though, Kerrigan is not a foe to underestimate. ''(Kerrigan: "I am the Swarm. Armies will be shattered. Worlds will burn. Now at last, on this world, vengeance shall be mine. For I am the Queen of Blades.") Section heading Write the second section of your page here.